Snowed In
by Seni
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Usagi and Mamoru get snowed in at his apartment…Why are they there? And how do they end up locked in a closet? Can they at least stop fighting for one moment to figure out a way to escape? Find out! Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at the Crown Arcade when, suddenly, something made the birds flutter out off the trees. It sounded something like—

"Baka!"

"Lout!"

"Jerk!"

"Meatball head!"

"Mr. 0 personality!"

"Ms. When I fall down, I take the whole street with me!"

"Grr...**EEENNNOOOUUUGGGHHH!**"

Usagi and Mamoru, forgetting their fight, turned to see a very, _very_, pissed Motoki glaring at them with a broom in his hands. Which was quite surprising because Motoki never really got mad, _ever!_

"I want you two to get out this arcade before I call my _father!_" he shouted.

The whole arcade was surprised with the yelling, but when they heard Motoki say _father_, most of them shivered.

Usagi was baffled at why people shivered when Motoki said he was threatening to call his father, she didn't get it. Mamoru, however, did.

"You-your fa- fa- _father_?"

"That's right, Mamoru. You remember him? Big guy, a retired army general, weighs about 350, although most of it is just muscle, and he even—"

He was counting these out on his fingers with the broom placed on the counter when Mamoru interrupted, turned to Usagi, who was getting it now and looked pretty scared with her eyes wide open.

"Oh! He won't call him, he's too nice." Said a relieved Usagi, thinking she knew her friend pretty well.

"Good point, he _is_ too nice to call!" Agreed a now laughing Mamoru.

"Oh, you think I won't?" Motoki responded getting the phone and dialing a phone number.

"_Nice, __sweet __Motoki! __Let's __just __take__a dvantage __of __him __and __ruin __his __business __by __scaring __the __customers __a way! __As __long __as __it __makes __us __happy, __who __cares __wha t__he __thinks? __He'll __get __over __it! __He__al ways __does!_" he said to no one but himself through his teeth.

Mamoru never saw this side of Motoki, and he was sure he didn't want to either. He was getting a little worried felt the need to run away as far as possible from the arcade.

"Comon, Odango! We gotta get out of here, _now!_"

Usagi gave a slight nod as Mamoru grabbed her wrist and ran out of the arcade. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him finally ending up in the park.

Both were out of breath, and were breathing rapidly. Mamoru went over to the bench to sit down and rest his aching legs.

"Gr-great job, Odango..." he breathed out, quite gruffly might I add.

Usagi looked up at him with mad, dilated eyes.

"My fault?" she exclaimed. "How was it my fault, baka? You're the one that started insulting me as soon as I came in the arcade! With your" changing her voice to a very deep one, much like Mamoru's, "_failed __another __test __again, __Odango?"_

Mamoru's only response was to keep taking in rapid breaths and put his head down and faced the ground.

"I just remembered something—I left my backpack in the arcade! How am I supposed to do my home work now?" cried out a whimpering Usagi.

As if on cue, Mamoru's head shot back up, with a cocky grin plastered on it and replied, "As if you actually do home work—"

"I do homework!"

"Really? That sure surprises me"

"Oh, hush you baka!" said a pissed Usagi. "I wouldn't lie!"

"Oh, you don't lie? Well, then I guess you must do your homework, every night, I bet. Well, I should have guessed this already, eh Odango? I mean, with your _superb_ grades and everything!" Mamoru said very sarcastically.

"Oh, alright, I don't _regularly_ do my home work—"

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle, which pissed off Usagi even more.

"Alright, I don't do my home work at all, happy? But I have other stuff in there too, ya know, like" she said counting them all off on her fingers "my money, my chocolate, my house key, my—"

"Alright, alright, I get your point," said an annoyed Mamoru.

After about five minutes of quietness, Mamoru got up to leave. "Well, see ya, Odango."

"What? You won't leave!" exclaimed Usagi.

Mamoru turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "I _won't_ leave? What do you mean I _won't_ leave? Sorry to break the news to ya Odango, but you don't control my life. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"No, I mean, where am I supposed to go?"

"Uh...lets see, Odango, most people usually go _home_ after the day. Do you know what that is? Ya know, it's the house you run out of every morning yelling, "I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!". Or can your-meatball-for-a-brain can't process such a complicated procedure?" Said Mamoru, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, baka! And that's not what I meant—"

"Then I'm _soooo_ sorry, I should have read your mind and found out _exactly_ what you meant." He said annoyed.

"Grr! Shut up! It's just that parents went to visit family in Kyoto (and no, I have no clue where this is) so I need that house key to get in the house. And the girls wouldn't know to get my backpack cause I put it under the seat before Ami could ask what I got on the test I failed. I told her I left my backpack at home."

"Can't you just go through a window or something?"

"No...my dad locks up the house pretty tight."

"Well... how about _staying __at __a __friend's __house_, ever thought of that, Odango?"

"I...I can't...Rei's grandpa's a pervert, Ami lives too far away, Minako's not gonna be home tonight cause she's goin' on a trip, and Makoto can't take in anyone at the moment. So...is their any chance I ...uh...could stay with you, just for one night? Please?"

"What?...you want to stay at my apartment—"

"Just for one night, please?"

"Are you out of your mind, Odango? Matoki told be about your father—" he said laughing.

"Please? I promise I won't tell him...and-and isn't it every guy's every dream to have a girl sleep in his apartment?" She was begging right now.

"For your information, Odango, I don't like having girls in my apartment because they never leave you alone if you show them where you live"

"Well don't worry, cause I won't come back! I Promise!" she wanted to say something different, but she really didn't want to test him right now.

"What about—" Mamoru questioned.

"Uh-uh! You saw how mad Matoki was with us, he'd have a fit if he saw me right now!" she replied cutting in.

Sigh "Alright, Odango, you...sigh can stay over—"

"Yay!" Usagi screeched.

"But, there are going to be some rules—"

"Party pooper!" she yelled

"Ya wanna stay over or not?" asked Mamoru

And together they walked to Mamoru's apartment not noticing the sudden snow fall—probably cause they were arguing again...but that's not the point! The snowfall is, all right?

* * *

Read and Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally updating after oh so long! Hope you all like it!

* * *

"No jumping," said Mamoru, using his fingers to check off each rule. He walked in front of her, leading the way to his apartment.

"Okay…" she whined as he continued with his ever growing list.

"…no running…" he continued.

"…okay…" she murmured.

"…no yelling…"

"…okay…"

"…no breaking anything…"

"Alright, _alright_! I'm not to do _anything_ but stay in one spot and wait until I leave!" snarled Usagi.

"Glad we've got that settled."

She stuck out her tongue at his back. Debating whether to blow a raspberry in his direction, she decided against it since he could probably hear it.

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she shivered at the cold. "How much longer is it to your place?"

"We're almost there; Just a couple more blocks."

"I can't believe you walk this far every day!"

"It usually doesn't take me this long," he said, turning around and waiting for her to catch up. "I've got longer legs," he pointed to the jeans covered limbs, "so it's a pretty short walk."

"Right," she said, running up to keep up with his speed. She didn't want to admit he was going slightly fast for her to walk comfortably; she still had her pride after all.

"It's getting pretty windy," said Mamoru, looking at her over his shoulder. "You feeling cold?"

Usagi kept her teeth steady, preventing them from chattering. Show no fear to the enemy, she told her self. "I'm fine. I can understand if you're cold, though."

He rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Here," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and wrapping it around her.

She snuggled into the green jacket. "It's not really colour." Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her, as if saying he could easily take back the garment. "—but if you insist!" Usagi quickly slid her arms through the appropriate holes. "Thanks," she said, working with the buttons.

"No problem." He walked ahead and she jogged to keep up with him. "Just don't get it sticky with your fingers."

"I'm not five, baka. You won't be cold?"

"We're almost there," he said ignoring the question.

I'd rather you be warm, he thought.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached his apartment building.

"I'll pull the door," called out Usagi, rushing ahead to grab the door handle.

"Wait—"

It wouldn't budge an inch. "It's stuck?" She turned to him with a confused stare.

"You need keys for the building." He patted his pants pockets. Clicking his tongue, he turned to her.

"You don't know where they are?"

"Uh, actually they're in my jacket."

Usagi looked down at the green jacket. She patted the pockets through the sleeves and felt the jabbed ends of keys on a ring.

"Found 'em! Give me just one—egh!" She tried pulling up the sleeves to reach into the pockets but the jacket wasn't cooperating; the sleeves were just too big for her.

"Let me give it a try." Mamoru leaned forward and dug into his pockets.

Usagi backed away from him. "Oh, no you don't! The last you got near me I ended up with pudding in my hair."

He held up his hands, showing they were sans pudding. "You dumped a milkshake on me that day," he retaliated.

"Doesn't count!" She grabbed again at the jacket sleeves, clawing at them to get higher. "I only did that because of the pudding! It took forever to get it out of my hair!"

Mamoru bit back a smile at the memory. "Odango, I assure you I have no pudding on me. Not even a fruit cup." He held up his hands again to prove it. "Now why don't you let me get the keys before we turn into popsicles from the cold?" He shivered to make a point.

Glaring at him as if warning against anything he had planned, she gave a slight nod and moved closer. He slowly bent down and fumbled in the pocket she indicated. Retrieving the keys, he jingled them for her.

"That wasn't too bad, eh? No pudding on you; no milkshake on me."

He ushered them into the building and up the elevator.

"Your elevator music is weird," commented Usagi.

"The tenants get to make requests so we get a lot of variety on our elevators."

"But who requests Polka Music?"

He laughed at the sickened face she made. "I don't know and I think I like it better that way."

Usagi found it odd he didn't know his neighbours. The building was obviously trying to make people more social with each other and here was Mamoru completely avoiding making interactions with anyone.

"Do you not like people?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He steered her out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. "I don't hate anyone."

"Not hating isn't the same as liking. How come you don't spend more time with people?"

"Now I'm insulted," he said, glaring down at her. "I spend time with 'Toki everyday."

"Yeah, but not your neighbours."

"Some people just aren't social butterflies like you, 'Dango." He tweaked her hair buns.

Inserting the key into the lock, he lead her into her home for the night.

Usagi took two steps in and reached down to pull off her shoes.

"Here," said Mamoru, grabbing her hand and helping her stand. "I'll show you around." The apartment opened up into the living room composed of a black couch and a variety of chairs facing a decent size television. "TV and couch. I only have one bed room so I'll be bunking on the couch tonight—"

"You don't have to—"

"Just 'cause I'm a jerk doesn't mean I'm not a hospitable jerk, 'Dango. Guests get the bed, I get the couch. Bedroom's that way," he said, pointing down the hall, "and bathroom's across from it, next to the closet. Kitchen's over here," his thumb pointed opposite to the living room. "There's a table and chairs there if you want to eat dinner, or we can just eat on the couch."

"Couch is good!" she said, moving towards it. She shrugged off his jacket and put it on a nearby chair. "Can we watch TV while eating?"

"Sure, but don't spill anything."

"I'll be careful." She moved towards the couch. "How often do you have guests come over?"

"'Toki comes over a few times a week but he doesn't spend the night."

"No sleepovers?"

He glared at her as she sat on the couch. "Sleepovers? How old do I look to you?"

"Sleepovers don't have age limits! You can eat junk food and paint nails at any age!" she proclaimed, wiggling around on the couch. "It's comfy."

"Quite jumping on it!"

"I'm not jumping, I'm bouncing."

"Then quit bouncing. What happened to no touching anything?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm not touching anything! Did you see me go snooping in your drawers yet?"

"Yet? Are you _plotting_?"

"Why would I go through your stuff, baka? Am I going to find your list of names to call me or something?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's what I do," he said, rolling his eyes. "I spend hours upon hours thinking of new ways to torture you; it's not like I have anything else in my life."

She glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature." Standing up, he ruffled her hair before making his way out of the living room. "Here, let me show you the kitchen. It's almost dinner time."

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

"Mamoru?"

He felt a nudge on his arm, swatting it away half-asleep.

"_BAKA!_"

Gasping, Mamoru shot awake. His blankets curled around his waist. Red eyes turned to look at her.

The glow from the bedroom light illuminated her. He saw her wrinkled school uniform and moved his way up to her face. She had a slight blush forming, and her long blonde hair fanned her face. It seems she had taken it down for the night.

"Are you awake?" she asked softly. "I kept calling your name but you didn't get up."

Rubbing his eyes, he grunted. It seemed best not to talk. He didn't trust himself not to bite her head off for waking him up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his neck, already feeling a kink forming from sleeping on the couch.

"I'm hungry."

He groaned and looked up at her. "You ate dinner."

"But it was just ramen!"

He thought for a moment and considered going back to sleep. But she would probably wake him up again. By touching him. Again. "Fine," he grunted.

Yawning, he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Opening the light, he groaned shutting his eyes at the pain. His eyeballs felt like needles were sticking every which way into the sockets.

Serves you right feeding her noodles in water, he chided himself.

She followed him into the kitchen and took out a bowl from the cupboard. "Were you having a dream? I hate when Luna wakes me up when I'm in the middle of a dream."

"How's cereal?" He reached for the Honey Nut Cheerios not waiting for a response.

"I'll get the milk!" Pulling out the container, she laid it next to him as he poured her a bowl of cereal. "Do you want to eat, too?"

"I want sleep, Odango," he said, yawing again. Keeping his eyes wide open, he poured the milk in the bowl before blinking again.

"You can take the bed," she offered, putting back the cereal box. "I'm tiny so the couch works for me."

"Don't worry about it." He moved past her to put away the milk. "Just eat your cereal."

"Spoons, spoons! Where are you, shiny spoons?" She ruffled through the drawer, taking out two silver spoons. "Sure you don't want to eat? You're already up."

He stared at her offer. Seeing the inviting smile on her face, he found it very hard to decline. Shrugging a response, he fought back a grin as she squealed in joy. He wondered if she always got excited about people eating cereal with her at two in the morning. He could hope that reaction was reserved just for him.

"I'll get another bowl!" she cheered.

Mamoru walked back to the refrigerator; he needed milk again.

The lights flickered.

"Wait-what's happen—"

"Oh, _crap_! It can't—"

The kitchen light sputtered again before going out.

Pitch black.

There was a thump.

"_Ow!_"

"_Ahhh!_"

"Quit screaming, Odango! It's just me."

"You don't go _thump_!"

"The fridge door hit me," he explained, rubbing the bruise.

"It's dark." Usagi couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, night time does that," he drawled.

"Fix it! I don't like the dark."

"I'm trying—here."

She screamed again as something cold touched her.

"It's just my hand. Calm down, meatball brains." He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "There are some candles in the linen closet. You stay here and I'll get them."

He squeezed her hand again before he moved, stumbling into the fridge door again.

"_Ow!_"

"What?"

He grunted. "Nothing. Just give me a sec."

Spanning his arms wide, he found the wall and made his way into the hallway.

"_Ow!_" He muttered a curse under his breath as his elbow hit the corner.

"Are you dead?" she cried.

"Are you planning on finishing me off if I'm not?" he yelled back nearing the closet doors.

Grasping the door handle, he jiggled with the knob. Rotating up and down and yanking at the door, he grunted as the door finally opened.

"You did it!" cried a voice behind him.

"—Gah!" He gasped, turning around only into black emptiness. He carefully moved his hand outward—

"—Hey! Quit it." She shoved his hand back. "Light?"

"Right," he said, moving into the closet. "I've got matches and some candles in here."

"Is it a walk-in?" she asked, moving closer and helping him look.

"Yeah. The shelves are inside." He walked in deeper and felt around the different shelves. "Feel around for the candles; they should be next to some towels and sheets. I'll get the matches."

"Sure. Ooh, I feel sticks!"

"Sticks?" he murmured, wincing as he ran thumb first into a bobby pin.

"Yeah. Fuzzy at the ends. Maybe Q-tips?"

"The candles should be on the shelf above it."

Muttering an okay, she reached higher, jumping slightly.

"I feel something soft—I think it's the towels!"

"That's great—_ow!_"

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing." He winced, sucking on his bruised thumb. "Just regretting purchasing a few sharp items.

"Aww, okay. I'll help you throw everything out later."

"—_What?_"

"I think I feel the candles!"

She jumped higher, reaching for the candles. Her fingers touched the soft, waxy material before she felt her legs give away.

"Ugh—" she stumbled, her feet losing their footing.

"Careful! What're you—"

"_Eegh!_" She grabbed at the door handle, pulling it to regain her balance. "_Ouch!_" She rubbed her back side as she hit the floor, the door slamming shut.

"Was that door?" he asked. "Tell me that wasn't the door!"

"Yeah, I closed it by accident. But I think I felt the candles before I fell."

"Don't tell you closed the door!" She heard him slam his hands against the closed door, jiggling the handle.

"Is it locked or something?"

"Or something," he muttered. "Here, help me push."

She got up and stood next to him, shoving against the door with her shoulder along with him.

"Why isn't it opening?"

"The handle's loose. It gets stuck—_Omph!_" He slammed harder against the door, wincing at the pain.

"Wait-wait-wait! Does that mean we're—"

"—locked in…"

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Read and review, please. Any suggestions for the story are welcomed. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! My computer caught a bug and the hard drive had to be wiped clean. T_T So let's just say there were some things that held up the writing process.

Anyway, hope you all like the chapter.

Oh! And in honor of this being my birthday, I think you all should leave a little review, please! :D

* * *

"No, no," groaned Usagi. "It can't be stuck."

"Unfortunately," grunted Mamoru, jiggling the door handle roughly. "It can—"

"But it's a door! Door's open."

"And doors close." He pushed against the frame with his shoulder. "—this one for example closed quite well."

"What about a key?"

He rolled his eyes.

"But it' can't happen today! The whole day's been so crappy," she moaned. "First I get detention—"

"That's everyday, Odango."

"Yeah, but it still happened today."

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Giving one final push at the door, he grunted in defeat. He sat down against the door. Figuring she was only about a foot away from him, he pulled his limbs close so as not to accidentally touch her. The darkness prevented him from seeing her, but he could hear the blonde continue to speak.

"I never even got my milkshake since that fight you started—"

"I started?" Even knowing she couldn't see him, he glared in her direction.

"Yes, you! If you hadn't made fun of my hair—"

"I only made fun of your hair because you said my jacket was—"

"But I didn't start it! You said my homework—"

"I barely said anything about your homework! It was you being a klutz—"

"Aha!" she proclaimed in victory. "So you admit you started it!"

"When did I say anything about that?"

"It all began because you made fun of me falling."

"Maybe a little—"

"There it is. My proof."

"But I wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't fallen! So really, you're to blame."

"How was I suppose to know the floor was wet?"

He grumbled something under his breath. Sighing, he nodded his head in defeat. "Fine," he said, groaning. "I may have started the fight."

"The fight that got us kicked out of the arcade."

"I don't think I've ever seen 'Toki that mad."

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "Think he'll forgive us?"

"Sure," he said, though he didn't sound completely certain. "Maybe. Well, I mean, he probably just needs time to cool down."

"Yeah, I guess." She rubbed her fingers against her skirt. "Baka," she started, looking away even though he couldn't see her.

"Hmm?"

"T-thanks for catching me when I fell." Her cheeks pinked at the memory.

Excited to finally be out of detention, she was walking too fast and her foot slipped underneath her on the wet floor. She was expecting to fall flat on the ground but instead felt his warm hands grab her. Instead of falling, she looked up to see his surprised face. Felt his warm chest against her own. Heard his breath catch as she reminded herself to breathe.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but it felt like he held her a second longer than necessary. Like he was trying to keep her his for a few moments.

Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck, hiding the blush.

He cleared his throat before responding.

"Any time."

Was it just a few hours ago? It seemed like a life time ago he was waiting for her. After he saw all the students released from school, he figured he had to wait another hour for his Odango. Detention. Again. At times he wished he could follow her to school just to keep her out of trouble so she wouldn't have to spend an hour for her misbehaving. Or get her to wake up on time so she wasn't late and could avoid the detention slip. As long as he could keep her out of spending an hour in detention, he was willing to do it. Because it would mean another hour he would get to spend with her.

Was that selfish?

Maybe.

Possibly.

Most likely.

Who cares? He didn't.

Sitting at his usual seat at the Crown Arcade, he waited for her. Catching her blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes, he willed himself not to be the first one to say anything. Reminding himself he didn't want to look desperate, he made himself to wait. Let her make the first move. Don't look so eager that he'd scare her away.

And then it happened.

One slip of her foot and she was midair. Falling face first onto the wet floor of the arcade. He didn't even have to think about moving. One second he heard her yelp of surprise as her foot lost friction, the next he was holding her in his arms.

Her look of shock staring up at him. Small, delicate face pink from excitement. Cheeks flushed. Long blonde hair wrapped around the both of them. It was like being encased in sunshine; Helios joining the two together.

Her pink lips were parted, inhaling deep breaths. He felt the warm breath on his face. Glancing down at her lips, he had the urge to just lean down and—

"Ar-arigato gozimus," she breathed.

His thoughts had stopped. He didn't know what to say. One minute he was imagining something, the next his mind was blank. She said something. Thanking him. It was his turn now. Time to say something. Anything.

"Klutz."

Anything but that...

He regretted it as soon as he heard the word come out of his mouth. His ears had to be lying. Surely he hadn't just said—

And she's yelling at him.

He'd definitely said it...

Truthfully, he hadn't meant to say that. Insulting her wasn't something he _liked_ doing. It just always happened...

Any other girl, he could talk to fine. No worries. No nervous feelings in his stomach. But Odango...

_His _Odango. The blonde nymph that didn't even realize how crazy she drove him. She could make his mind that never seemed to stop thinking be blank. One look from her and he was spitting out insults when he should be busy complimenting her.

She did horrible things to his insides.

And he loved it.

He loved every moment of being with her. Seeing that smile. Talking with her. Fighting with her. Just him and his Odango.

But they weren't at the arcade anymore.

They were stuck in a dark closet. Hoping the lock would give way and let them out of said small closet. Waiting for the power to return. Trying not to touch each other.

"I don't want to spend the rest of the night here," he muttered. He lasted this long without touching her in such a small space. Risking the entire night like this wouldn't be wise.

"Don't look at me," she said. "It's your apartment."

"No, not that!" Did she not like his place? What was wrong with it? "I meant the closet."

"Yeah. It's cold here." Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she missed the warm blanket currently on the bed.

_His_ bed.

She couldn't fall asleep. Just tossing and turning knowing she was laying on the bed Mamoru went to sleep in every night. His large body tucked between the sheets. Breathing deeply, she had inhaled his scent. It had clung to the walls. The bedspread. The pillows. And now her.

Breathing deeply now, she caught his scent surrounding her. Becoming a part of her. She shivered for a different reason now.

And he slept on the sofa. They both had been sitting on it previously. She had wondered if he thought about that as he was trying to sleep. No, probably not. She doubted he ever really thought about her at all.

Yet, all she had thought about was him sleeping on that bed every night. And tonight? Tonight he had been just a few feet away on that couch

She shivered again.

"—towels, if you want."

"W-what?" She didn't realize he'd been talking.

"I said," he began, "you could reach for some towels if you want. They'll keep you warm for right now."

"What color are they?" she asked, standing up and feeling around for the towels. "I like pink and white ones!"

"What does it matter?" he grumbled. "It's dark. It's not like you can see the colors."

"Right." As her hands grazed the soft texture of a towel, she pulled until she got a few free. "Here!" she called, throwing one to him.

"—Ugh!"

"Sorry," she grimaced. "I thought you might be cold, too."

He rolled his eyes but thanked her none the less.

"You get warm," he said, standing up, "I'll keep working on this door. It's gotta budge sometime or another."

Grasping at the door handle, he gently pushed at the side of the door, wiggling the frame.

"Would light help?" With a towel around her shoulders, she stretched her arm at one of the top shelves, hoping to feel for the waxy candles again.

"Yes, Odango, light would surely help. Happen to have a flashlight you forgot about till now?" he grumbled. "Perhaps you were hiding it in that obnoxious hair style. A flashlight in one bun and the batteries in the other?"

"Hmph!" She leaned back and glared into the dark night. "I just meant I felt the candles earlier. Perhaps we could light them so you could see the door better."

"Oh..."

"But if you'd rather spend this time to insult me," she said bitterly, "then don't let me interrupt."

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh. She could hear him slump against the door.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "I can be a bit grouchy without sleep."

She wanted to ask if he was often without sleep. It would serve him right if she picked a fight right now. But, she sighed inwardly, this probably wasn't his ideal situation.

He'd been out of his comfortable bed and had taken the couch as a gentleman. She'd woken him up in the middle of the night to appease her growling stomach. And he had to endure all of this with a person she doubt he particularly liked.

With their history, Usagi figured he'd prefer a rabid hyaena over her.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Her mind had been filled with thoughts of spending time with Mamoru. She failed to think that he might not want an unexpected guest. Through it all, he hadn't said a single negative comment about her impulsively asking to stay the night. No demands that she owed him a debt. No warnings that he would leave her to fend for herself outside if she misbehaved.

No, through it all, her baka was certainly a gentleman.

"I'm not stuck with you," he said, scoffing.

Or perhaps she spoke to soon...

"But-but it's cold outside! You can't just kick me out! And we're stuck here, anyway, so how're you even—"

"Relax," he said.

She could hear the smile in his voice. Her body shivered as she felt him tug on a lock of blonde hair.

"I—" What was he suppose to say? He liked having her here? Her being in his home felt right? It finally felt like a home rather than just an apartment for once? "I don't mind you here." He shrugged inwardly, telling himself it was close enough.

All the while another voice screamed at him for being a coward.

"Thanks," she murmured. "We might not be friends—"

"—we're not friends?"

He wouldn't say they were the best of mates—nothing close to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson—but he didn't realize she didn't consider them to be...

Not even after spending so much together?

Most of the time, you're fighting with her, he groaned inward.

Of course she didn't consider him a friend. How many of her friends insult her daily? He couldn't remember the last time she had a fight with any of her other friends—wait, wait.

He couldn't even say _other_ friends. Not if she didn't think they were friends. No. _He couldn't remember the last time she had a fight with any of her friends._

Just thinking about it made him ache inside.

His hands clutched into fists, having a sudden urge to throttle the Crown Arcade bartender. His blonde friend whom his Odango always gave kinds smiles to. Him she probably considered her friend. No doubt about that.

Was he just the third wheel? A person that butt in while his Odango spent time with her _friend_. That weed who refused to go away while she was busy trying to pick petunias.

"I just didn't think..." she began. He could hear the surprise in her voice.

What? She just didn't think he was good enough?

Well, alright.

Fine.

Maybe he wasn't the most pleasant person in the world. So it would make sense. She had her group of friends and he was just—

"...I mean," she said, "you were always such a jerk..."

Yeah, he cursed inwardly. Makes perfect sense. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain. This shouldn't hurt.

Really, it shouldn't.

You were expecting this all along, he reminded himself. Nothing new here.

So why did his heart feel heavy?

"...I figured you didn't think of me that way."

"What?" he blurted out. She wasn't trying to make this his fault, was she? No way! "I didn't think of you in what way?"

"Well, you know. L-like a friend."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was this just a bluff? Was she pulling away and pretending to pin it on him?

"Why would I not?" he bit out.

"Great, you're mad again," she said in a huff. "See, that's what I'm talking about."

She must've raised her a finger to point at him because he felt a jab. Grabbing her hand before she retreated, he pulled at her.

"I'm not mad, Odango," he growled. "So tell me what you're talking about."

"You sound mad," she grumbled, trying to pull her hand back. She tried retreating behind but he nudged her forward. "What're you—"

"Don't bother running away," he warned. He pulled her closer.

"_Umph!_" she groaned, knocking into him. "We're bumping into enough things in the dark as is, baka. This isn't helping."

It certainly was dark.

He suddenly felt they'd been in the dark for too long.

"Why didn't think you I thought of you as a friend?"

She grimaced at the question. Did he really want her to list the ways he insulted her? Her head fell low remembering the insults.

"You say mean things to me," she spit out quickly.

They didn't particularly sting like being bullied. No, they weren't painful in that way.

They bothered her because they made her feel things she hadn't felt before. Like she was right at the edge of an emotion she couldn't place. She wasn't sure what they meant and she wanted to know and run away from them at the same time.

"Hey," he whispered softly. She shuddered feeling his nose against her ear. His fingers crawled from her arm up to her neck, spreading heat along her body.

"It's just," she began, her voice wavering. "Y-you're nice to all the other—" _girls_, she thought with a groan, "—you're nice to everyone else. But you...to me, you're..."

"A jerk?"

Usagi bit her lips against a smile. She was thankful it was dark. At least Mamoru couldn't see her the blush that blazed on her face.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"I didn't realize you minded so much..."

She closed her eyes as he continued to caress her neck. His fingers seemed to move of their own accord as he continued to talk.

"If you're really offended," he said, "I could stop." And move heaven and earth for you if you ask, he thought with a groan.

Not only would he chuck his physics books to do just that, but he'd be spending several nights thinking of topics to converse with his Odango. Actual conversations instead of jabs and insults at her.

Would he sound like a love sick teenage girl if he practiced these actual conversations in the mirror? Just so he'd be perfect when the time came to actually talk with her. That didn't sound neurotic, did it? Possibly. Maybe. Probably.

He might need to see a therapist about this...

It would figure that his Odango would drive him into a mental illness.

"I-I'd," she began, "I'd prefer you didn't."

Mamoru cringed inward.

"Right," he breathed out, his voice sounding tight. "I'll be sure to leave you alone from now. No more insulting you anymore."

He nodded his head in confirmation.

His hands dropped, letting her go.

She'd made her decision, he said to himself. He'd giver her respect and honor it.

"N-no—"

"No more insults," he said, taking a step back. "No more name calling." He groaned, his back hitting the door. Rubbing his fingers, he remembered her soft hair in his hold. "No more pulling your hair—"

"No, baka—that's not what I meant."

He heard her stumble forwards, her fingers reaching his chest. Pulling at his shirt as she inched upwards.

"You can't have it both ways," he grumbled. His hands reached out to grab her but froze in mid air.

He willed himself not to touch her. It would make it so much harder if he felt her soft skin again.

It was torture enough to be this close without touching her, but now he felt like she was doing it on purpose. He closed his eyes and groaned inwards.

Why couldn't his heart want a docile girl that didn't make his insides burn like this?

But no.

It had to be Odango.

_His_ Odango.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sure now his insides burned like he'd been flushed with hot coals, but could he really take back any of the memories he had with her? Would he want to lose the first time they met—that fated incident with her horrible exam grade? The flash of anger in her eyes the first time she tossed her milkshake at him?

Maybe he couldn't bring himself to erase all of those memories, but perhaps she did. It was possible she wanted to have never met him.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?" he asked, failing to hide his anxiety. "I can't insult you, but you're okay with me pulling your hair?" God, please let the answer be yes. Let him get some leeway. His voice choked at a hollow laugh at the thought; he really was a glutton for punishment.

"No-no!" He felt her hair as she shook her head. "But yes—I mean—ugh! You're making this so hard!"

"I'm making it hard?" he grumbled. "You're the one that's waffling back and forth—"

"I know, I know. But you're not understanding what I'm saying!"

"Then tell me what you mean!"

"I'm trying, you jerk!"

"So you can insult me but I can't do it back?" he groaned, leaning his head back. "Great, Oda—wait," he said with an empty laugh, "I'm not allowed to call you that anymore. No insults from my end—"

"That's not what I said!" She pulled at his shirt, trying to get him closer to her. "Just listen—"

"Listen to what? You've got some other names you want to call me? How long is the list? Should we sit down?"

"Stop being like this," she groaned.

"Stop being nice? Isn't this what you wanted? I'm just trying to make sure your legs don't get tired while you're busy chewing me out—"

"_Baka!_"

"That one's a real classic with us," he said with a smile. He didn't know why he was smiling. The tears in his eyes he could explain, but the pained smile confused him. He took a deep breath, trying to will his emotions into a box.

"Just stop," she groaned. Gripping his shirt tighter, she buried her head in his chest. Her eyes teared as the emotions swirled inside her.

He could feel her hot breath as she breathed into him. Shivering at the intimate sensation, he couldn't stop the hand that moved to rub down her back. Her back arched to meet his hand. She nudged his chest with her forehead, nuzzling him.

"Odango..." he breathed.

His body felt her shiver, causing him to groan.

Leaning her head up, she gave herself room to talk. Licking her dry lips, she cleared her throat before continuing.

"I-I may sound stupid when I say this,"she began, "but I like it when we fight." She winced at how open and vulnerable she felt with the darkness. With Mamoru.

"It doesn't sound stupid..." because I like it too, he said in his head.

"But I shouldn't like someone being mean to me like that," she said, groaning.

"When we fight," he asked, wincing, "does it sound like we're being mean to each other?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "But no. I mean...I don't know." He felt her shrug against him. "It sounds mean but it isn't. Like we're just playing—having fun—but not like how I play with Motoki-san or any of my other friends..." Mamoru thanked God for that. "Oh, I don't know the word for it!"

"Maybe a bit like we're _teasing_ each other?" he ventured. _Flirting_ his mind offered. He wasn't sure if Odango wanted to hear that just yet.

"Yeah," she said with a squeak. He could almost see her blush.

"Okay."

"So..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "So I'd prefer you didn't. Stop I mean. I'd prefer if you didn't stop with the ins—I mean with the—with the..."

"With the teasing." He finished for her, rubbing slow circles on her back.

He felt her nod her head against his chest. "Yeah."

"So we're friends?" he asked.

"Um, I-I don't know. I mean," she said, "we're not friends like how I am with my other friends."

Her _other _friends. He smiled hearing that.

"Right," he said, nodding. "We're definitely not friends like that." He wasn't sure if he could ever be friends like that with his Odango. He wanted something else with her instead.

"We're...I don't really know the word for it, sorry..."

"Perhaps we don't have a word for what we are." Yet.

"Is that okay?" she asked, biting her lip.

"As long as we don't mind, then we're fine. Doesn't matter what anyone else says."

"Okay." She nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds good."

"I have to ask," he began, "did you honestly think I didn't think of you as a friend?"

"Well..." He felt her shoulders move in a shrug. "Yeah. Just...you know, you're—what's the word? Picky? You don't really talk with a lot of people—like you don't want to have a lot of friends."

Mamoru choked on his laughter.

She felt his chest move against her as he laughed deeply.

"What?" she groaned.

He just leaned his head back and continued laughing.

"What's so funny, baka?" She softly thumped his chest. "Quit laughing!"

"It's nothing," he said between chuckles.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," she grumbled. "If you're making fun of me, I'd rather you tell me..."

"It's not that." She snorted in reply. "Really." He tugged her hair gently. "Some people just aren't as social as you, 'Dango. I didn't realize it bothered you that I'm just a little—let's say _selective_ with whom I talk to."

"It doesn't bother me, really. It was just a little intimidating."

"Huh." His fingers buried into her hair, gently scratching her scalp. He smiled as she leaned into the touch. "Didn't realize I was so frightening."

"Not scary like that." She sighed as he continued massaging her scalp. "You were so serious. And, you know, that whole tall, dark, and handso—"

She squeaked, realizing what she was just about to say.

Jumping out of his arms, she inched back away from him.

"Wait—"

"Maybe we should focus on getting out of here!" Her face pinked at what she almost admitted to.

"Tall, dark, and what, Odango?" he asked, chuckling.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything." She moved back, knowing he must be stepping closer. "I just said you were tall. A-and dark—like had a nice tan."

She cringed feeling the shelves against her back.

No where else to escape.

"I could swear," he said into her ear. She gasped and shut her eyes, feeling his hot breath on her. "I swear you said something about me being _handso_-something." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Nothing—I didn't say anything like that." She bit her lip. The heat from her face eased down, her whole body warm because of him. Her breath caught as she felt his arms clutch her waist. Fingers caressing her. "This," she said, inhaling as he grasped her waist tighter, "t-this doesn't feel like the same teasing."

Mamoru chuckled in her ear.

"No," he agreed. "Not the same teasing."

"Maybe you," her hand reached out to his chest. She intended to give him a push but felt herself grip the shirt closer instead. No, she reminded herself. Giving a mental shake, she let go of his shirt and started again. "Maybe you should get the candles. For light. S-so we can open the door."

"So eager to see my _hands_-something face?"

She blushed, but didn't bother replying as she felt him move to get the candles from above her.

"Here," he said. She felt two waxy cylinders against her hand. Grasping the candles he nudged her with, she stayed still as he moved to get the matches. "I think I felt a box of them around here," he murmured.

"Careful," she warned, remembering the sharp objects he ran into before in that section of the closet.

"—ouch!" He grumbled under his breath some choice words. "Yeah, definitely need to be careful. The candles won't keep us warm any."

"I'm not much cold anymore," she said, shrugging.

Mamoru's fingers paused for a moment. A grin broke out on his face.

"That right?" he asked, not bothering to hide his satisfaction that he was responsible for her warmth.

"Find them yet?" she urged.

"Hmm? Gimme a sec." He moved to another shelf. Shampoo. Soap. Bracelets. "Wha...?" Rubbing over that portion again, he felt the thick bands. They were strung together—_oh!_ His mind relaxed feeling that they were just shower rings.

Moving farther down, he felt a few small, stacked boxes.

_Matches!_

"Got 'em!" he said over his shoulder.

"You sure?"

Carefully taking a box and opening it, he ran a finger over the small sticks. "It's definitely them."

"Great!" She slowly walked forwards, reaching out with her hand to find him. "_Umph!_"

"Careful, Odango." He held her steady and lowered them both until they were sitting.

"Here." She eased a candle forward, nudging his leg with the waxy cylinder.

Grasping the top, he felt for the wick and rubbed it against his finger.

"Alright," he said, nodding. "Let's try this."

Slowly opening the box of matches, he took out a single match and closed it again. Feeling over the ends to find the reactive side, he grasped the other end and flicked it against the side of the box.

"Light!" she gasped.

"Yes!" he cheered in triumph.

The red flame stood between the two of them. It danced as they breathed, arching as they inhaled and exhaled.

He stared at her. The blonde hair darker in the shadows. She looked older than the last time he saw her, just before the power went out.

Or maybe she was always like this and he never saw it? Never noticed just how much she'd aged since the first time they met.

Watching him stare at her, she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"C-candle," she reminded him. Her eyes lowered to the waxy tower in between them. She still held the other.

"Right—candle."

Lowering his hand, he let the flame merge with the wick. Waiting a moment, he pulled the match away and saw the candle had been lit.

Shaking his hand, he let the flame from the match go out.

Usagi lowered the other candle, holding its wick against the burning one, lighting both of them. After a moment, she pulled it back and held it in her hands.

Mamoru lifted the original candle off the ground, bringing it higher to illuminate his face.

"So," he said, lifting an eyebrow, "still as _handso_-something?"

She laughed, her face turning pink.

Pointing behind her with her thumb, she turned his attention back at the door.

"Time to open the door, right?"

"Right."

Lifting their respective candles, they moved to get him towards the door. As Mamoru held the flame against the door handle, he stared at it for a moment. He couldn't help feeling that he and his Odnago had already started opening a whole different door entirely.

* * *

Thoughts?

Likes? Dislikes? What do you all want to see for the next chapter?

Thanks for reading, now review and give the birthday girl some love! ^_^


End file.
